Degree Celsius
by dsaANON
Summary: Collection of one shots surrounding the theme 'temperature' either abstract or literal. ShizNat.
1. Melting Snow

**A/N:** An impromptu oneshot I suddenly felt like whipping up for the Mai-Multiverse Christmas competition. Overall I think I only spent 1-2hrs so it's a bit rough and abstract-y but that's how I like it XP

* * *

><p><strong>Melting Snow<strong>

Smack

I was hit with the blunt of the blow. The force cause my feet to slip from under me as my world turned to the skies.

I hit the ground with a thud – my raven blue hair sprayed across and contrasted against the pure white snow as the cold of winter seeped into my being.

Just like the hate of the world.

Just like the pains of my life.

Just like everything does when I am down and hurt.

The cold enveloped me and my skin beneath all the feeble layers of clothing began to accept it; began to accommodate it – and never truly fighting it to stay warm.

Just like me.

Like the layers of clothes I wore, I put up a front; I acted strong and vengeful for my mother but inside I had accepted it – I accepted the tragedy that is my life; I took it in and used it to fuel my hatred and never truly fought to find happiness…

Every birthday, every Christmas, every holiday and every day – I've felt nothing but the cold harsh world that I had to weathered against; that I learned to cope with. I accepted my solitude as families and friends laughed and celebrated together and never seeking out my own.

That is until _you_ came along.

"Natsuki? Are you okay? I'm so sorry." I heard your soothing and concerned voice speak in the cold winter air as I stared up at your warm red eyes.

I lay there, upon the snow, after the impact of your unexpected snowball took me from my feet with specks of ice that shattered from your frozen missile melting upon my cheek.

You offered your hand along with an apologetic smile. And I took it with a smirk.

Pulling you down with all my might – drawing out a squeal of shock and delight from your lips. Saddling your hips, I held you down as I gathered the snow from around us and covered you in a white flurry of ice.

"No! No, Natsuki! Stop! Stop, I surrender! I surrender!" You gasped between laughter and snow – sprinkles of white littered in your caramel tresses and upon your ivory skin.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish, Shizuru." I told her with a grin – triumph and mirth evident in my eyes, erasing away the shock and indignity from your initial and unprovoked attack.

"But Natsuki was so vulnerable, I couldn't resist." You replied with a teasing grin provoking me to gather more snow in one hand in warning.

"Okay, okay Natsuki. I won't do it again." You pleaded with nervous smile yet eyes still twinkling with mischief.

I returned the smile and let the snow fall from the grasp of my hand, bringing it down to cup your rose-tinted cheeks.

My thumb, unconsciously, brushed away the half melted flecks of snow from your cold skin.

I stared into your eyes that warmed my chest, and as my face drew closer, yours gaze melted even my heart and soul.

This Christmas, and hopefully for the many holidays and years to come, I will continue to feel this warmth. This warmth that melts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm still a little uncertain if I should have kept that last line... "This warmth that melts" seems broken/unfinished now that I look at it again... Hmm... Should I take it out?

P.S. Merry Christmas everyone!


	2. Burnt Chocolate

**A/N:** Valentines Special I did for a contest but I was too lazy to post this here as well on the day so yeah its 'late'. Meh!

* * *

><p><strong>Burnt Chocolate<strong>

"Shit"

This quiet curse greeted the former Fuuka Academy kaichou the moment the jingle and turn of her keys reached her girlfriend's ears.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" The suppressed mutters continued, along with the tell tale signs of shuffling and panic.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called as she took off her shoes in the foyer of her girlfriend's apartment and smelled the burnt scent in the air.

'Oh dear.' The older girl thought as she ascertained that the sound of her girlfriend's worried movement were indeed in the direction of the kitchen.

"U-um, just, er- wait right there Shizuru! I-I'll just be a second." Natsuki called back distractedly before the loud clang of metal sounded, then a splash and another curse.

"Crap!"

"Natsuki? Is everything okay?" Shizuru asked – ignoring her girlfriend's instructions to stay where she was and ventured to the battlefield in which the biker's kitchen had become.

The blue headed girl was frantic as she spun around to shield the accursed item that had fallen into the sink behind her – presenting a queasy smile upon her pale features that did little to curb Shizuru's worries.

"Um, hey, Happy Valentine's Day." Natsuki greeted uncomfortably as her hands fiddled behind her back and her gaze fell to the neatly cellophane-wrapped sweets in the Kyoto-born girl's hands.

"Happy Valentines, Natsuki." Shizuru smiled back hoping to reassure and swipe away the newly formed frown on her girlfriend's face.

But it was to no avail, as the biker turned to face her secret disaster.

"Were you making something?" Shizuru asked cautiously – weary that Natsuki may have deemed her creation a failure.

Burgundy red eyes peeked over her lover's shoulder to peer into the water filled sink that held a black mass sunken below its surface – no doubt a burnt cake still in its cake tin.

"I was trying to bake a cake for you… But I burnt it… and then I dropped it…" Natsuki grumbled with her back turned to her girlfriend – her shoulders slumped and face downcast dejectedly.

"Natsuki went through so much just for me?" The brunette cooed as she placed her gift onto the bench top and slipped her arms around her lover's waist in comfort – embracing Natsuki and snuggling her face into those midnight tresses.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki said in a mere whisper as she turned to return the hug – with her head hung in shame – and an adorable pout in tow.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, love, it's the thought that counts and I can feel _all_ the love and care that Natsuki has put in for me today." Shizuru reassured as she planted light kisses onto her lover's forehead and tightened her hold.

"Mmm." Natsuki whined in turn – snuggling closer to her girlfriend like a child craving affection, and Shizuru could only melt and squeeze her love in reaction.

"Well, actually…" Natsuki started while she pulled back smoothly and looked over to the bench top beside her. "The chocolate icing turned out okay…" Her hand reached out and picked up a plastic bowl.

Shizuru took a step back – leaving a little room for Natsuki to hold and present the bowl of brown creamy substance to her with a desperate grin.

"Ara? Thank you, Natsuki!" The brunette received the gift in deliberate cheer before dipping her finger into the chocolate sauce and dabbing a dot onto the blunette's nose and licking the rest of it off her digit with a mischievous grin. "Yum!"

The biker flinched away in shock before smirking back playfully – finally recovering from her bout of depression.

The younger girl whipped her fingers into the icing and smeared chocolate on her lover's retreating face in retaliation as the two's giggles and laughter filled the room.

"You know you look pretty cute with whiskers." Natsuki teased with a broad smile.

"Do I, nyan?" Shizuru asked with one hand up like a paw - her face painted with three whisker-like lines of chocolate icing on either cheek and a dab on the tip of her nose.

But instead of the outburst of laughter that Shizuru had expected from her antics she found Natsuki's face closed in and a soft moist sensation brushing the tip of her nose.

"Yeah – cute enough to eat." Natsuki managed to murmur as she pressed her own chocolate covered nose onto Shizuru's trembling lips.

"Ara." Shizuru mumbled while the taste of chocolate seeped past her lips.

Their faces blushed red.

A burnt scent was in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All this about chocolate makes me wanna eat... Gherkins... lol


	3. Thawed Ice

**A/N: ***Lazily chucks fic at readers* Eh!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thawed Ice<strong>

"You're freezing, Natsuki!" You muttered quietly in the dead of night.

I had just joined you beneath the warm confines of our covers, when my cold feet brushed yours.

_Yes, I was cold - in more ways than one._

_'Ice princess' they call me. My uncaring and cold attitude had earned me that particular title. Maybe it out started out as an insult but it's never been something I was offended about - in fact I was proud to be called the Ice Princess. Because being cold was the best way to ward off others and to keep my solitude. I didn't care what others thought or whose feelings I'd hurt - with one cold glance they knew to keep away before they felt the true chill of my fury; with just one glance they knew to leave me alone and to myself. I was proud of that since it kept away the infuriating politics of high school - with its backstabbing 'friends' and false pleasantries._

_Everyone kept away from me and my cold demeanour, but you... You weren't like the others - you never shied away - no, you..._

You pulled me close into your warm embrace, tangling your legs with mine - not once flinching from my icy skin. You enveloped me in your arms; snuggling your face to the chilly skin of my neck… and I couldn't help but return the embrace.

Letting your warmth seep into my body and chase away the chill; letting myself succumb to your hold - I surrendered to you.

_I had always liked being the Ice Princess... But if it's in your arms, I wouldn't mind melting._

_Like thawed ice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Wow! This seemed so much longer on my phone/on Word! lol There's two more little shorts in the works but I haven't had the motivation since my 2 month long writing hibernation to finish it up. Gosh! I feel rusty at this. Oh wells its only you readers that has to suffer! Muahahaha  
><em>


	4. Polar Opposites: N Pole

**Polar Opposites: N Pole**

_'I hate summer.'_

I thought these words to myself as I tossed and turned, left and right upon my dishevelled bed.

_'It gets hot; it gets humid - it's just a bloody pain.'_

I continued to mentally complain as I compared the temperature of the room to that of a sauna.

My eyes glanced toward the window and cursed the cruel unrelenting sun that blazed beyond the drawn curtains along with the buzz and commotion of life outside.

The cries and calls of children and people enjoying the fine weather sang beyond the glowing drapes which only served to my annoyance as I thought of the sweat stains, sunburns and dehydration that accompanies a venture under the hot summer sun.

_'Summer is just a slow cruel death. Why is everyone pretending otherwise?'_

I mentally cursed the season before I noticed the parched sensation in the back of my throat begging me to rise from my bed and get some water to relieve it.

I groaned audibly - writhing upon the loose thin sheet – with the covers tossed into a bundle to the side and hoping for that need for rehydration, and the heat to go away.

_'I miss curling under my soft blanket - sleeping and cuddling myself against-'_

My ears perked at the turning of locks. My body moved by itself like a moth drawn to a flame - I rose from my bed and wondered towards my front door.

"Shizuru?" I called.

"Natsuki? Hasn't your air conditioner been fixed yet? I was hoping to escape the heat here'" My girlfriend pouted childishly - pulling gently at my heart strings amidst this gruelling day.

"No, the guy isn't coming till next week." I replied - while noticing the rare ponytail she wore for the day - displaying her slender pale skin for all to see.

'_It really is hot today…'_

Unconsciously, my hand swiped the back of my neck – sweeping away the long tresses of my midnight blue hair from sticking uncomfortably onto my neck before my arm fell back awkwardly by my side.

I was painfully aware of how sticky I would be to the touch and strived off the urge to display my usual greeting to my love.

'_Damn! I hate summer!'_

"You could always stand in front of the fridge and cool off?" I suggested with a weak smile and was awarded with a humoured shake of the head in return.

She strode her way towards me, her face closed in on mine and our lips met gently.

"As tempting as that sounds, how about we cool off at the beach instead?" She whispered as she pulled away.

"Mm- kay" I answered numbly as the heat seemed to rocket.

"Then can I borrow one of Natsuki's swim suits?" She asked.

Her hand had found its way to slip into mine and she tugged it as she stepped past my dazed form to lead me to my bedroom dresser.

My mind hazily went over the various swim wear I had to offer.

'_I love summer.'_


	5. Polar Opposites: S Pole

**Polar Opposites: S Pole**

'_I hate winter.' _

I thought to myself as Natsuki and I trudged through the thick loose snow covering the pavement.

'_It's always cold – in the morning; in the afternoon; and especially at night – it's always cold.'_

I squinted as specks of falling snow blew into me as a winter breeze past us by – the feeling of the cold weather seeping through even the thickest of wool.

'_It's the season that drives everyone into refuge – never to leave the warm and safe confines of their homes.'_

"I'm sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki spoke beside me as we trekked through the hazardous and cold terrain – our feet sinking deeply into the snow with every step. "I didn't think all of the shops, along with the cinema, would be closed."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it Natsuki – the storm last night piled up quite a bit of snow – we're barely getting through it ourselves." I replied with a small smile – my cheeks tingling and red from the harsh air.

"Still… It's been so long since we had a date – with my bike and everything, I was hoping to make it up to you with a nice day out." She gave me a sidelong look – an apologetic tweak of her lips to show the regrets she had for all the worries she caused me just days ago.

'_Yes there were also the dangers that come with winter – like colds and flu, or black ice and packed snow… I told her to be careful; I told her not to drive that death machine in this horrid weather.'_

My hand lashed out to grip Natsuki's arm when my foot fell upon frozen ice and slipped from under me.

'_This horrid, horrid weather.'_

My hand only gripped at the soft down-filled puffy jacket Natsuki wore while her quick reflexes caught me before it was too late.

"Careful, Shizuru!" Natsuki yelped in distress – her hands gripping my thick winter jacket to keep me up – pulling me and steadying me from my unsteady feet.

She wrapped her arm around my waist to ensure no further repeats but even with this intimate act I could barely feel her with the layers upon layers of clothing between us.

'_I really do hate winter.'_

My mental scorn to the season persisted even until the threshold of my apartment as we let ourselves in.

Natsuki went off to the kitchen to fix us up a pot of hot tea whilst I went to turn on the heater and peeled off the ice dusted jacket from my form before resting onto the living room couch.

"Man it really is cold today, huh?" Natsuki commented when she returned to my side – placing her cup onto the coffee table and handing me mine which instantly warmed my numbing fingers.

At last, she removed her puffy jacket – settling down while throwing the blanket I keep on the couch around the two of us.

She wrapped her arms around me as she draped the warm fleece blanket around my shoulders and carefully avoided my beverage.

She cuddled close to me while her misty warm breath warmed my neck.

"Mmm. Much better." She cooed.

'_I love winter.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bye guys! Thank you so much for reading my little drabbles and suffering through the random bouts of creativity my brain occasionally spits out!

Hope you enjoyed the double release!


End file.
